<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stranger Sleepover by Ray_Finn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280030">Stranger Sleepover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Finn/pseuds/Ray_Finn'>Ray_Finn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nipple Play, Sleep Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Finn/pseuds/Ray_Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Byers has a wet dream and molests Mike while he sleeps. Dustin and Lucas quickly join in on the action.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stranger Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Mike, Lucas, Dustin and Will were having a sleepover at the Wheeler house after a long Dungeons and Dragons campaign. As it was a hot summer night, they were all sleeping naked in the basement. They had gotten less shy about their bodies as they got older and had all seen each other naked in the high school locker room so they weren’t all that embarrassed to strip together, and it was better than putting on warm pajamas or even underwear on such a hot night. They didn’t even cover themselves with blankets. Any member of the Wheeler family who came downstairs would find four completely exposed 15 year olds showing everything they’ve got on top of their sleeping bags.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>That night, Will and Mike were lying next to each, with Dustin and Lucas next to each other not far away.While three of the boys slept soundly, Will was starting to toss and turn as he had a wet dream. His dick had grown to its full seven inches as he started humping his sleeping bag while lying on his stomach. In his dream, he was fucking Jennifer Hayes after she finally confessed she had a crush on him, but in reality he was just leaking precum all over his sleeping bag. He moaned from the feeling, moving his arms around for something to grab onto as he embraced Jennifer’s sexy naked body in his dream.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Unbeknownst to Will, in reality his arm found its way to Mike’s shoulder. Will smiled in his sleep as he felt his friend’s smooth skin, then slowly turned onto his side and moved closer. Mike was sleeping on his side, facing away from Will, so his bare back and ass were facing his horny friend. Mike slowly woke up as he felt Will massaging his shoulders, not sure what was going on. He only fully woke up when Will slid closer to him, grinding his hard cock against his friend’s pale butt. Mike gasped as he realized what the feeling was and struggled not to moan. His own cock was rock hard, as it usually was when he woke up. His milky white dick was eight inches long, though not as thick as Will’s, and it was starting to leak precum too.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Mike was about to ask what Will was doing when he heard his horny friend moan Jennifer’s name. Mike bit his lip as he realized Will was dreaming, and he didn’t want to stress him out by waking him up. He already had enough problems sleeping due to nightmares about the Upside Down, even years later. Mike figured he’d let Will enjoy his body and in fact his friend’s dick rubbing against his butt was feeling good to him too.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Will wrapped his arms around Mike, massaging his hot sweaty chest, and even playing with his big nipples, which quickly got hard as well. Mike was having a hard time not moaning as he felt Will’s big dick grind against his butt cheeks, making them sticky with precum as he continued to moan Jennifer’s name. He blushed as Will told “Jennifer” how great her breasts felt in his hands and how soft her ass was on his cock. Mike couldn’t help but start to thrust his hips as well, his cock grinding against his thighs.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>But Mike wasn’t expecting the next sensation. Will whispered “Are you ready?” and then suddenly Mike felt the hot cock push harder against his ass, the thick cock head spreading his butthole and thrusting inside. Mike quickly covered his mouth to contain his moans as his best friend took his anal virginity. He squeezed his legs together tight as he bucked his hips instinctively, causing his butt to press against Will and pull even more of his friend’s dick inside.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Both boys paused for a moment as Mike realized Will’s entire seven inches were buried inside him, and his own dick was twitching excitedly. “You’re so tight, Jennifer,” Will moaned, and then he started to move. Mike held his hand tightly over his mouth as Will began to fuck his asshole, thrusting in and out slowly as his tight balls slapped against the bottom of his butt. While he contained his moans, the sound of Will’s sticky cock sliding in and out of his butt was making noise too, and Mike was worried it would wake their friends.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>But Will was still blissfully unaware that he wasn’t fucking his female classmate, and he started moving faster, pounding Mike’s asshole harder with his cock with each motion as his hands continued to play with his friend’s sensitive nipples. Mike couldn’t contain his moans anymore, and started to respond to Will’s moans for Jennifer with Will’s own name. “Will, yes, fuck me harder!”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Of course, it was only a matter of time before this woke their friends nearby. Dustin was also lying on his side, facing the horny pair, and he was shocked to open his eyes to see Mike bucking his hips while being fucked and fondled by Will. Dustin looked down to see his own seven and a half inch cock was fully erect, and he instinctively moved his hand down to play with it, reaching back to finger his own ass with his other hand as he enjoyed the show. Mike’s eyes were closed as he enjoyed the pleasure from his nipples and ass and hadn’t realized Dustin was watching yet.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>And none of the others had realized Lucas was awake. He had actually woken up before Mike and Dustin, and had been jerking off his eight and half inch huge chocolate cock. Though it wasn’t as thick as Dustin’s, it was by far the longest and still thicker than Will’s. He had played with it so much that his hands were already both soaked in precum. Worried he’d be caught when he first heard Will’s moans, Lucas had turned onto his stomach and tried to play with himself more stealthily by humping his sleeping bag. His cock had only gotten harder and hornier once he realized Will was fucking Mike, and then he heard Dustin start to play with himself as well right next to him.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>With his eyes still closed, Lucas slowly turned on his side so he was facing Dustin. He didn’t want anyone to know he was awake yet. He opened his eyes just a little and admired the curly-haired boy fingering his own bubble butt right in front of his eyes. He smirked, having decided on a plan to do more than just watch that ass. Copying Will’s sleep-talking, Lucas slowly moved closer to Dustin, pretending to moan in his sleep while keeping his eyes closed.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Dustin froze up as Lucas’s hot sweaty body pressed against him, and he felt Lucas’s hand on his own as it started to massage his ass. “Mmmm, Max, your ass is so sexy,” he moaned. Dustin immediately thought that Lucas was having a wet dream as well and relaxed a bit, relieved he hadn’t been caught fingering his butt. Then Lucas reached his other hand over and grasped Dustin’s throbbing cock. Dustin was confused as to what Lucas thought he was doing to Max in his dream, but he wasn’t going to complain about getting a free handjob.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Dustin moaned quietly as Lucas stroked his cock and fingered his ass, all the while grinding his own huge cock against Dustin’s back. Dustin was insanely turned on by how big it felt. He knew his friend had a huge dick but he had never taken a close look at it fully hard and he was shocked by how much of his back it was rubbing against. He began to fuck Lucas’s fist and moan louder, not caring about being caught.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Realizing he was hearing moans other than his own and Will’s, Mike opened his eyes in shock to see Dustin getting jacked off by a seemingly-sleeping Lucas. Mike blushed and immediately moved his hands to cover his cock, but it was no use while he was rock hard, and he just smeared more of his own pre all over his palms as he instinctively fucked his own hands. Dustin grinned at him, letting him know he didn’t care as they both got molested by their “sleeping” friends.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>It wasn’t long before Lucas couldn’t take it anymore, and he spread Dustin’s ass wider with two fingers, getting it nice and lubed up with the precum on his fingers. Then he pressed his fat cock against his back entrance and thrust inside. Dustin let out a loud gasp as Lucas immediately filled his tight hole with his massive rod, burying it to the hilt so his chocolate balls smacked against Dustin’s plump ass.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Fuuuuuuck that feels so good!” Dustin couldn’t help but moan. This wasn’t the first time he had been fucked in the ass, as he and Suzie had a lot of inventions to play around with at Camp Know Where, but Lucas’s dick was certainly bigger than anything else he had tried. “Yeah, I know it does, Dustin.” Lucas blushed and stuttered as he realized he said the wrong name, with Dustin turning over his shoulder to look at him. Realizing the jig was up, Lucas opened his eyes and grinned shyly. “S-sorry.” Dustin rolled his eyes. “Who cares? Just keep fucking me!” Lucas smiled and got to work, pumping Dustin’s fat cock even harder as he fucked his tight asshole in rhythm.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Now all four teens were moaning louder as they were all getting close to cumming. Will was barely holding in his load as his dick was milked by “Jennifer’s” insanely tight butt. Mike’s dick was twitching and leaking like crazy from both Will’s cock deep in his ass and his nipples being fondled relentlessly, even as he was barely touching his own cock. Lucas was furiously fucking Dustin’s thick ass and had already been on edge from jerking off slowly for hours. And Dustin was about to explode from the combination of Lucas’s huge dick fucking his prostate and his own fat cock fucking Lucas’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Mike ended up being the first to cum. Unknown to anyone but himself and El, his nipples were the most sensitive part of his body, and he could cum handsfree just by playing with them. The additional pleasure from his ass only made the orgasm even more powerful as he fired burst after burst of thick hot cream all over his sleeping bag and the basement floor, moaning like a girl as he continued to buck his ass against Will’s cock.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Lucas was next. He had been holding off for hours, and while he was good at edging there was no way he could last inside Dustin’s impossibly tight butt. He let out a long low groan as he slammed into his friend one last time before nutting deep inside his hole, pumping his stomach full of his hot jizz. The feeling of Lucas’s load flooding his insides was too much for Dustin to take, and he erupted himself almost simultaneously, firing ropes of thick cum all over Lucas’s sweaty fingers and palm as well as his own heaving chest and stomach as he moaned “Fuuuuuuck yeah, Lucas!” one last time, continuing to grind his ass against his best friend’s member to make sure he didn’t leak a drop of his cum.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Surprisingly enough, the inexperienced Will was the last to finish. He embraced Mike tightly, kissing his neck and squeezing his nipples as he sensually fucked his asshole. Mike’s girlish moans had translated into his dreams as Jennifer squirting herself all over Will’s cock, and he smiled as he successfully pleasured his “girlfriend” before letting loose and pouring his hot seed deep into Mike’s formerly-virgin asshole. Unlike Lucas, he didn’t stop thrusting as he came, and kept pumping his incredibly sensitive dick in and out of Mike’s hole until he had let out the last drop, letting some of the cream leak out onto Mike’s already cream-colored ass cheeks as a result.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Finally relieved, Will slowly pulled out and turned onto his back, his sticky cock softening as he spread his arms and legs in peaceful slumber. Mike whimpered as he felt the hot member leave his ass empty, and excess cum leaked out onto the back of his thighs and sleeping bag.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Soaked in sweat and varying amounts of cum, it wasn’t long before Mike, Dustin and Lucas gave in to sleep again, with Mike still on his side leaking his friend’s cum and Dustin in Lucas’s embrace with his cock still inside him.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Meanwhile, at Hopper’s cabin, Max let out a long passionate moan as a blindfolded El kissed her neck. The two were completely naked, with El on top of Max. Their soft teenage breasts were pressed together and they were grinding their soaking wet pussies and swollen clits together, with Max’s hands squeezing El’s round and firm ass cheeks for support as El grinded against her.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“They’re all… cumming!” the psychic girl moaned, watching the finale of the four boys’ session using her powers. “M-me too, El!” Max squealed in pleasure as her clit rubbed harder against her best friend’s, her whole body shaking as she felt an intense orgasm overtake her whole sweaty body. The redhead bucked her hips off the bed, pressing hard against El’s own sex as her juices burst out of her young cunt. El let out an intense moan of her own as she felt the same sensation, enhanced by her powers tapping into the emotions of not only Max, but all four boys. El’s own tight pink cunt tightened up as she unleashed a tidal wave of hot pussy juice all over her friend. The two continued to hump against each other passionately as their mixed juices soaked their stomachs and thighs before pooling onto the bedsheets against Max’s ass.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>It took a while before the two could catch their breath, and El finally removed the blindfold so she could stare into her sexy friend’s eyes. “That was… amazing…” El smiled as she saw how happy she had made Max. “It felt… good for me… too…”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Max laughed at how serious her friend was. “You know what would be even better though?”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>El tilted her head. “What would be better?”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Max grinned. “If we went over to Mike’s and all six of us had fun together.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading my first smut fic. I'm a big fan of the show and I'd love to hear suggestions.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>